


Welcome to Overwatch

by MagnoliaMuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaMuse/pseuds/MagnoliaMuse
Summary: A new group of recruits get a warm welcome to Overwatch by the poster girl: Lena OxtonRated Teen for Language





	Welcome to Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake this idea of drill sergent Tracer ...

“And just what the fuck do you lot think you are doing, get in line!” 

All conversation stopped as the thirty or so men and women exiting the transport quickly fell into a hurried formation while also trying to find the source of the order. The metal door to the catwalk that ran around the landing bay creaked then slammed shut. Those brave enough to glance up saw a slight figure; her hands spread out holding the railing resting her weight on one foot the other crossed delicately behind. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a worn leather bomber jacket but they were overshadowed by the, now world famous, chronal accelerator attached to her chest. Lena Oxton, Overwatch’s golden girl and poster child, a face many recognized even before they knew Jack Morrison’s. The happy cheerful, always smiling ex- test pilot turned peacekeeper who was now giving them a look…

“What the fuck are you looking at? Eyes forward.” And the last few souls looked away.  She moved then straightening up before grabbing the railing and vaulting over. The floor was a good 15 meters below  but she almost instantly disappeared in a flash of blue before reappearing among the second row of recruits nose to nose with the unlucky winner.

“What the fuck did I say, EYES to the front Taylor.”  Now it was obvious just how small she was.  Her head was below the shoulder of almost every other person in the formation. She vanished again to appear in the front of formation.

“Parade rest,” She called and smiled ever so slightly as they snapped into the new pose.

“Congratulations,” she said with that smug smile now spread across her face. “You all obey commands just as well as a bunch of fucking gomers but guess what you're all here because someone thinks you should be apart of Overwatch and we sure and shit don't have and room for blue headed greenhorns. 

“I bet you all think you’re hot shit too, being here. But guess what, you can fail out of Overwatch and I’d sure as hell love to hand one of you those orders back.

Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy, US, RAF,  Canadian mounties, I don't care and if we catch any of you giving anyone else shit you're gone.

“This is Overwatch. You are all equals now, your rank doesn’t matter because we’re in change and we don't give a shit…

“Taylor if you don't fucking focus I’m gonna personally make sure you get assigned to KP for your entire stay here. “ A few chuckles filtered through.

“Who the fuck said you could laugh?”

Silence fell again.

“From now on there are only five people who matter in your life.  Commander Morrison:” She jerked her finger up to the catwalk where two figures now stood. The one on the left waved. 

“He’s the reason your sorry asses are here in the first place. He approved every single one of you, but he’s also a busy man so stay the fuck out of his way. Commander Reyes:” The figure besides Morrison gave a little nod, “He’s in charge of you all from here on out and if you think I’m bad…” She gave a devious grin, “the third is Captain Amari, who sadly couldn't join us today because she was busy shooting someone in the head last I heard. If she likes you consider yourself lucky. But if she decides she doesn't like you; you should just go ahead and quit none of us will blame you. I am the fourth person you should be worried about. I’ll be assisting Commander Reyes with your training and  _ I  _ will get to play good cop.” She paused for a moment “They last person you should be worried about is my friend here.” She gestured up to the rafters 30 meters above them where a small figure sat perched. 

“He will be largely uninvolved with you as well but he’s got a nasty temper so don't fuck with him. And if you do decide to fuck with him and he leaves you alive I won’t.” She paused for effect slowly glancing around the newbies. 

Frankly Overwatch was happy to have them and she was looking forward to the weeks ahead. She was excited to see where they ended up and if any would be pulled away by Reyes for the new Blackwatch unit, there were already of handful of members with McCree as Reye’s second and now Genji.” 

“I will be giving you your room assignments you will have 10 minutes to get there and set your bags down after that you will meet in briefing room 1-4-27 in that same building where you will be given your schedules. Now comes the magical part of the evening where I will give exactly one of you the opportunity to ask me anything about me. That will be the only question you are allowed to ask me about myself and my unique condition unless I decide to make you my new bff. Any takers.”

Half the formation raised their hands.

“Well you are a curious bunch of shits.” She eyed the group

“You, Pyle, you win, what’s your question.” Pyle had been one of the few not raising her and and she jumped when addressed. 

“Ah...well… I…”

“Out with it you chicken shit.”

“Did you see the future when you were...?” 

“No but I don't need to to know I’d never leave my girlfriend for a doughboy like you” Pyle blushed deeply.

“Oh and one more thing,” She wasn’t yelling now, “if I hear any of you slandering my name as Overwatch’s ever positive Cadet Oxton I will personally destroy you.” She slid back into the bubbly persona they all knew and giggled making the threat even more menacing. 

She then moved aside and let O’neal, (who’d appeared like a ghost behind her) start passing out assignments before Oxton briefly informing them where to go and dismissing them. 

“Did I say fucking walk? Hurry up we don't have all day. And if anyone breaks formation you can just get back on the plane” And they broke into a jog still keeping formation. As soon as they were out of earshot Oxton blinked back up to the catwalk to stand beside her two commanders. Who both had pained expression on their faces and tears in the corners of their eyes. Wide smiles broke across their faces and Reyes doubled over in laughter. 

“Fuck, Tracer, that's it from now on you are doing the welcome speaks. Jesus, I think I saw one of them wet themselves.” He said when he could spare a breath. “Jack pay up” he said holding out his hand and Morrison reluctantly handing him a twenty.

“It was enjoyable, I will enjoy the rest of of their time here.” Genji said joining them the mischievous lith in his voice unmissable. Even if his face was hidden from view.

“Tracer, what are you going to do tomorrow when you show up to breakfast and all those idiots are gonna be expecting that tiny ball buster and instead get little miss sunshine.”

Lena giggled but didn't answer.

“God this is gonna be fun.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> She doesnt warn them about Jesse because he's a big fan of suprises.


End file.
